A Call For Donuts
by CelestialFields
Summary: Dean really wanted some donuts for some reason. He attempts to get some but things don't go as planned... (I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters.)


Dean really wanted some donuts for some reason. He knew it was because of this one hunt that he went on with is dad. A woman had a box of them on her coffee table and he'd been staring at them while his dad was doing all talking and questioning about the disappearance of the woman's husband. Turns out she was the killer and a witch she made it very clear half way through the interview when she tried to attack them. But John shot her twice and she was gone. After they burned her body in the back yard of her home(she lived on a ranch that was very isolated so most likely no one would see them)Dean went back inside and took the box of donuts and offered one to John and he just knocked the box out of Dean's hands and told him that they may be poisoned. Ever since then he's been wanting some.

"Dumb witch!" He thought. "Ruined some perfectly good lookin' donuts!" It really made him angry that they went to waste but John did have a point they've could of been cursed or something. But he still wanted some and he couldn't get any the past two days cause John went on a hunt alone and took the car so he wasn't able to go to anywhere and, to make matters worse there weren't any stores or gas stations near by the motel they were currently at was just completely isolated. So he couldn't go anywhere. So he had to stay put watching tv until his dad came back. Then he could satisfy his cravings.

It was about two in the afternoon when he heard the door being unlocked and John greeted him happily. "Hey Dean!" He closed the door and threw his keys on a near by table and sat next to Dean on the sofa. "How have you been?" He asked. "Great." Dean answered quickly wanting to get to the point."Can I go get some donuts?" He asked impatiently. John looked at him like he was forgetting something Dean knew what it was. "Please?" John smiled and said, "Sure and, could you pick up Sam while you are in the area, Please?" "Yeah, do you know what time he gets out from school?" He asked while getting up from the sofa and grabbing the keys from the table. "At two thirty five." "Okay I'll be back. Do you want any donuts?" "Sure!" "What flavor?" "Surprise me!" "Okay." "And hey take your time." "Uh okay?" Dean wondered why he said that. "Okay well bye! And have fun! Oh and tell Sam I said hi!" "Alright."

'Good he left! Now I need to hurry and get everything set up before he gets back!' John thought to himself. 'But first I need a shower!' So he quickly ran to the bathroom excited about what he had planned out for his boys. 'This is going to be great!' He thought happily.

Dean was very suspicious about his dads behavior he had never really seen his dad this happy in a while. He wondered if he was sick or something... Or he just had a very successful hunt But he didn't think much of it. He thought about it while he was waiting in the car for his brother. He decided to go to the school first since it was closer to the motel than the little town was and it was about hour away plus the school was just along the way there. Then a thought popped up in his head, he wondered why dad didn't pick him up instead? He really did not mind doing it but he just found it strange that he didn't pick him up along the way. He wondered if it had to do something with him being all happy. "Ah I'll ask him later." He said to himself. But all he really wanted to do was just get those delicious donuts.

He hoped his brother was able to see him when he got out because he parked way in the back of the parking lot. And he wanted to get out of there fast so he parked near the exit. He checked the time it was two thirty he only had five minuets till his younger brother was out. He couldn't wait for him to get out. He kept on looking at the small school's front door trying to see if Sam was walking out even though he knew it wasn't time yet but, he still looked just in case cause you never know! Then he checked the time again, it was two thirty three only two minuets remained! Then he went back to staring at the front door again he could see some one walking toward the sliding door from the inside. He couldn't really see from where he was so he waited and hoped that it was Sam. Sadly it wasn't it was just a teacher.

He checked the time it was two thirty five. "Aright! Okay Sammy you better hurry up." He said. It took a few minuets before the students came flooding out the door. Then he spotted him so Dean stuck his head out the open window of the car and shouted, "Hurry up grandma!" And he pushed the car horn repeatedly to get his attention. And it worked within a few seconds Sam ran towards the car and got in the passengers side. "What happened?" Sam asked in between breaths. "Donuts is what happened!" "What?" "You want some?" Sam looked at his brother confused. "What?" He asked again. "Donuts, want some?" Dean asked while starting the car. "Yeah sure..." Sam answered still very confused to what was going on. "Alright! Let's get out of here!" Dean backed out of the spot and exited the parking lot and got on the currently empty street and took a right turn and drove strait.

"You may want to get comfortable cause we kind of have a long way to go." Dean said with a big toothy grin. Sam took off his backpack and placed it on the car floor in front of the chair. "So is dad back?" "Yeah, and he says hi." "Okay. Thanks." They sat in silence for a little while then Sam asked, "How is he doing?" "I think he's doing well. He came back acting weird." "Weird? What do you mean?" Sam started to get worried. "It isn't a bad weird so don't worry" Sam calmed down a little when his older brother said that. "He just came all happy and smiles. Which is really good but I was wondering why he didn't pick you up when he was coming back? Has he told you anything?" Sam stared off into deep thought trying to remember if dad told him anything the last time he saw him but he didn't. "No he did not." "Maybe he did just have a very successful hunt. But...well never mind. Let's just get some donuts hmm donuts..." "Uh okay..."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah, why?" "You look like your having a sugar rush! You are just so smiley, What's gotten into you?" His brother simply replied, " Donuts! Can't wait to get some!" While focusing on the road. Sam grunted and decided to not to question his brother because he had donuts in the brain and there really was no way for him to get his brother's mind off of food an it was impossible to get information from a hungry Dean. You are going to get no where if you have plans with a hungry Dean cause all he can think about is food! Trust me! But he did wonder about his dad he rarely came back happy. Usually he would come telling us that we had to leave or sometimes he would come drunk and we used to wonder how he came home alive. Or he would just come back and not say anything. Sometimes(More like every time now!) he would take Dean with him and he would have to end up taking care of him and Sam would stay alone in the motel or go to school. 'Maybe today he made a new friend or something...' He thought while looking out the window of the moving car.

John quickly got out if the shower and got dressed and grabbed the motel phone and ordered two pizzas from the motel menu along with some bread sticks. Then he pulled out big bag full of food that he brought at the store a few days ago from the closet that contained a large bag that had a wide assortment of candies, a few boxes of little Debbie powered donuts and cakes, a bag of potato chips, and a one liter cola soda. He placed the bag on the small dinning table then went back to the closet and pulled out another bag that had paper plates and napkins and placed it on the table too. Then he sat in one of the chairs and waited for the pizza to come. His face lit up when he imagined his son's faces when they would see all of this. 'I can't wait till they come back.' It has been a long time since he last done this a small random celebration not celebrating any holidays or anything like that he just wanted to spend quality time with his boys. Even though he's been around Dean but that's on hunts he wanted to be with them both somewhere safe where nothing's trying to get them. It may not be home but they were all safe from any harm.

At the gas station Sam and Dean stood in awe in front of an empty donut display. "They're all gone!" Dean shouted in anger at the empty display. "Why!No!" "Chill out Dean you're going to get us kicked out!" "I don't care I want donuts!" "Dean!" Sam looked around the store, luckily no one was around and there wasn't even someone behind the counter! He wondered if this was a trap? No one was around and their was something that didn't feel right to him. "Dean I think we should get out of here!" Sam whispered hoping that his groaning brother would here him. "Why!?" He was surprised that he heard then answered, "Don't you find it strange that their is no one at the front counter, leaving everything unattended!" He whispered loudly. Dean looked around and realized than his brother was right quickly he grabbed his brother's hand and got out of the store. Forgetting about the donuts and realizing that he could've put his younger brother in danger. They both ran into the car and locked the doors, Dean quickly turned on the car and got out of there. Once on the normal road he asked Sam to look if anyone was following them luckily there wasn't. "Do you think that was some kind of hide out?" Sam asked. "Yeah, well I actually have no know idea but-!" "AHHHHHH!" The car came to an immediate halt a man was standing on the car hood. "Oh wow! Today's my lucky day! I seem to have found Dean and Sam Winchester! Just wait until boss hears this!"

The mans eyes flashed black for a few seconds then went back to normal. "Ha ha ha! Now, now don't be ahhhh!" Dean backed the car at high speed and the demon fell back landed on his back. Black smoke drifted away from the unconscious man's body and disappeared in a near by forest. "What do we do!" Sam franticly asked, Dean put the car in drive and slowly drove close to the mans body. Stopping right behind it, the both of them stared at each other in fear both not knowing what to do or what to say. Then the both of them looked at the man hoping he would get up and act like nothing happened but the both of them knew that wasn't the case they would have to interfere.

"Man all I wanted was donuts!" Dean yelled out in pure anger. "Ha ha ha!" "Sam this is not funny! We could be dealing with a dead body!" "Well it depends on how long that demon was in him." "Argh! Why, why?!" Dean tried to collect himself but couldn't. "How-" "Shut up Sam!" Dean interrupted his brother, "Listen you stay here and I will go check on him. Lock the doors when I get out and, there's a gun in the cabin if you need it. I will wave at you if it's safe but other than that stay in the car. And if I don't make it tell dad that I LOVE him and you too. And what ever you do with my body make sure I go out with some donuts." Dean got out and walked slowly toward the man's body , at the same he looked around to see if there was anyone around. Sam did what he was told and waited for his brother's signal, he too was on alert. Dean grabbed the man's wrist gently and placed two fingers on the underside of it. He sighed in relief he, felt his shoulders lighten from the tension that was building up. He lifted a hand and signaled Sam to come out. Carefully Sam got out and walked to Dean. "He's alive." Dean sighed out in relief. "Good." "He's unconscious." "So what do we do?" Sam asked, "We are in the middle of nowhere just only that demon infested Gas station is near us. Hospitals are about an hour away and we can't call anyone, we don't have phones!" He exclaimed in a slightly worried tone. "I don't know..." Dean trailed off, at this point he didn't know what to do.

"God- is...that...you?" The man was starting to stir. "Dean! He's waking up! Wait what did he say?" "Hey, sir everything's going to be fine we are going to help you." The man attempted to lift an arm but it immediately hit the ground with a small thump. "Is that-y..ou...God?" "God?" "He thinks your God Sam." Dean smiled. "Who cares! What are we going do!" "Okay let's put him in back seat and the first place we see with people you run out and make a Sene and say that we found a body on the road." "Okay." "Ready?" "Yeah." "Go open the car door leave it open so we can put him in there." Sam went back to the car and opened the back car door. Dean grabbed the man's arms and Sam came back and grabbed the man's feet. The both of them gently lifted the man's body and took him to the car. It was a little difficult to get him in there but they managed to get him in while avoiding hitting him. So they closed the door and the both of them took the same spot that they had before and they drove off with a new passenger to join them even though he was bearily wake.

John looked at the digital clock that was on the night stand it was seven fifteen, it was getting late. Sam And Dean had not yet showed up. The pizza came about twenty minuets ago, the smell was teasing him but he had to wait for his boys he wondered what was taking them so long. He wondered if they got caught in traffic or did Sam stay after? He didn't want to think anything bad happened to them. Many thoughts were starting to filling his mind, "What if they ran into vamps, What if they ran into where wolfs and got bit! What if they got kidnapped by a gang of demons! Uh oh...oh no! Shoot!" John was sure that something like that would happen knowing the Winchester's luck. He calmed down a little with the thought that Dean was there but still it worried him. "Come on guys the pizza's getting cold..."

"Ohhh ahhh! There! There!" "Calm down Sammy I know I see it." The brothers were able to find a auto shop that thankfully seemed to have people from what it looked like from the car. As they pulled in they went over there plan, Sam being the one who was going to make a big sene while Dean was just going to get the man out who the whole time was mumbling questions like 'Is this God's car?' 'What happened?' 'Was that an angel?' This was a good sign that the man will survive. The both of them were glad that the man survived but may have gotten some head damage from the fall off the car now he laid unconscious. They stopped in front of the car garage where the employees were working on cars. "Okay Sam do your thing!" Sam nodded in approval and got out of the car yelling. "HELP! Please! We found a man on the road! WE THINK HE MIGHTV'E GOTTEN HIT!" A mechanic immediately looked up and dropped the tools he had in his hands and ran towards Sam. "Where is he!" Sam pointed at the impala, while Dean was attempting to get the man's body to sit up. "Call an ambulance, the phones in the office!" The mechanic shouted and ran too the other side of the car. Sam ran into the building and grabbed the phone that was mounted to the wall and dialed 911. "Hey kid! What are you doing! You know that-" "Please help! We found a man on the road!" The man stopped yelling and stepped away from Sam and listened. "What is the address of this place!" "Uh... 1234 grassy dr." Sam repeated it to the lady on the line. "Okay help is on the way." Thank you!" Sam was just about to run out of the building until he felt a heavy pair of hands grab on to his shoulders. "Where is he?" "In the car!" Without a moment of hesitation the man let go of Sam and followed him to the impala.

All four men stood over the the unconscious man's body, they had moved him to a couch in the lobby. It was very hot out and they did not not want the man to over heat in the car in fear that it will make things worse.

Dean prayed that the man would wake up, he'd been really silent when they moved him to the couch. He stopped asking questions and making noises he hoped that he wasn't passing away slowly. And the ambulance had not arrived yet, this place was so isolated imagine if you really needed help and the closest person to you was two miles away! Unless you are in an apartment or in a motel or in the townish area. But still even in the town places were still far apart from each other. This place was just strange...

As if it were on cue a flash of blue and red lights caught the corner of his eye. A police man came out his car and arriving just behind him was an ambulance. A group of paramedics came out with their equipment and they all came in the lobby. "Where is he!" All four men backed away from the couch. And the paramedics quickly got to work.

"So you're saying that he was laying in the middle of the street?" The police asked suspicious of the two brothers. "Yes." Dean answered. "Okay so at what time did you find him?" "What time is it now?" "8:10" "Like around 7:00, and we had drive here so we could find help." "Okay." The police man took notes, then looked at Sam. "So you were the one who spotted here?" He pointed to the building. "Yes." "Where were you before all this happened?" "I was just at school and my brother picked me up." "Okay." He looked at Dean again , "Where were you?" "I was at home with my dad then I went to go pick him up." He said, trying to keep his cool knowing that if he kept this up this whole thing would slide right by them and they could be let loose. "Okay." He continued to write down their answers and looked up at Dean when he was done. "What's your name?" "Robert" "Middle name?" "Brian" "Last" "Jonathan" "What's yours?" He looked Sam. "Tegan Daniel Jonathan" "Okay, do your parents have cell phone available so that we can call?" "At the moment no." Dean replied making it sound as calm as he could. "Why is that?" "Cell phone bills."

The police caught on and laughed. "True try going to select calls they have great prices." "Really?" "Yeah I pay about 10$ a month for this one." He pulled out a flip phone and showed it to the boys. "Wow that sounds great I'll tell my parents." "Yeah give it a try they have some great family pans too." Dean felt that he got on the polices side and that they were able to get out of this one. "Okay guys I'm going to let you go and give this to your parents." He handed Dean a yellow piece of paper, it had a phone on it. "Please call this number when you can so we can clear your names for good." "Okay." "Alrighty then have a wonderful rest of your night. Stay out of trouble and drive safely,okay?" "Yeah thanks!" The police man shook both of the boys hands and went to his car they did the same. The police man pulled out of the parking lot and left while they sat in the car. "So...uh that happened..." "Hahaahaaaa!" "What's so funny?" "Ha ha okay, okay look all I wanted was just some donuts and all of this happened! And you wanna know the worst part!" "What?" Sam knew it was going to be about the donuts. "I didn't even get my donuts! And I still want some!" Dean said angrily, "You know what at least we got that man to safety, and we are going to have to go back to that gas station! Ugh!" "So are you still going to get some?" "No can't dad must be worried sick about us. It's getting late now." Sam checked the time it was 8:57 they should've been home hours ago! But nope! The Winchester luck slapped them in the face! "I'm sorry about this Sammy I-" "Let's just get out of here we have a long way to go!" Sam interrupted. With that they were back on the road again.

They finally arrived at the motel at 9:15, they both were exhausted especially Sam he fell asleep at some point during the ride Dean didn't even notice that he did he just focused on the road and wanting to get back. His brother looked so peaceful he felt bad waking him up. Long car rides always made his younger brother sleepy ever since he was a baby it would be the quick picker upper it he was upset or if mom or dad could not get him to sleep. It would be very late at night, mom would carry him while she sat in the passenger's side and dad would drive around while Dean sat in the back with a blanket around him. They would drive around until Sam fell asleep and sometimes Dean would fall asleep too. He smiled at the memory wishing that things could go back to how they were...

"Sorry Sammy I hate to do this but wake up!" He shook his shoulder. "Wake up!" He repeated, Sam slowly sat up in the chair. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms he, let a big yawn and stared at his brother with droopy eyes. "We're here hippopotamus!" "Hm" "We're here." "." "Come on let's go." Dean got out of the car and went to the other side and opened the door, his brother didn't even move an inch he just kept his eyes closed and turned away. Dean laughed softly, "Come on Sam, let's go you just only have to take a few steps and you'll be in bed." "Hm" He still didn't budge, so Dean grabbed his backpack and said, " Okay Sammy well you can stay there but I'm leaving bye." He attempted to close the door but Sam stopped it with his foot. "There you go! Come on I'll even help you." Dean extended a hand towards Sam, he took a minuet but grabbed it. He wobbly got up and weakly closed the door (which Dean made sure he'd close correctly) They walked closely together still holding each other's hand. It was strange to be holding his younger brother's hand, he was surprised that he even let him hold it. But it wouldn't take long before he full woke up and realize what he was doing and let go. For now he would enjoy this small little rare moment for how ever long it lasted...

*knock* *knock* *knock* they arrived at the room. It took them a little while to get there (they got really lost and confused because Dean parked the car at the wrong spot so they walked around for a long time.) But they eventually found the room. And now they were only a few steps from their beds. Sleep was starting to take over Dean he was ready to jump into his bed fall into a wonderful dream world. While Sam was having so much trouble trying to stay awake, and the whole time they walked he held on tight to his older brothers hand for support because each time he would tug on it to pull him a direction it would wake him up. *knock* *knock* *knock*

They patiently waited for their dad to answer the door. Neither of them knew what he had planned for them but they were in for a surprise.

John heard the knock on the door. He got up and looked through the peep hole, excitement filled him when he saw his sons. He quickly opened the door, the smile that was on his face suddenly disappeared to one of shock, when he saw their condition. The both of them looked like they had their energy sucked out of them. And were they holding hands? yes they were, but why? They looked like lost ghosts holding on desperately to each other not wanting to let go. He knew something went wrong, quickly forgetting about what he had planned he urged them to come inside and sit down.

"What happened?"

"A demon attacked us." Dean replied simply.

"What?!" John couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, he jumped on the car hood and I put the car in reverse and backed up . He fell and left his person, thankfully the man who was possessed was okay but we had to make an whole act cause you know the 'talk' right Sam?" He looked at his brother, he was leaning against his shoulder completely out. "Sorry Sammy here," He grabbed onto him and carefully placed him on the sofa. He got up but realized he was still holding hands with his brother. He gently pryed his hand away from his brother's and stood next to John.

"Let's sit at the table I also have something for you." Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"What's this?" He pointed to all the bags that were on top of the stacked pizza boxes. " Well I was going to surprise you guys with food just for fun so we could spend time together."

"Wait food!" "Shhh!" "Sorry Sammy." He apologized quieter. "I'm starving!" Dean quickly forgot about his sleepiness and looked through the bags. "Did you get your donuts at least?" Dean looked up and frowned at the mention of donuts, "Sadly no."

"Why?" "The gas station was a trap that's where the demon was." "Oh." "Is this pizza?" Dean tapped the white box with his fingernail. "Yeah." "Can I eat some?" "Of course!," he whispered shouted. "It may be cold."

"I don't care!" He grabbed the box and the bags slid on to the other box. He opened it and grabbed a slice, he took a big bite out of it then placed it back in the box. "So are you sure it was a de- you know what forget it demons are always ruing the moment let's not talk about them we can deal with them later, let's eat!" "Yeah! I wish sam could eat with us." "I'm sorry that happened..." "Don't worry about it we came back alive and in one piece." "Yeah but-" "But we are together." Dean interrupted and smiled. John smiled back, he was happy that his kids were okay but he wondered why a demon had to show up and ruin their plans.

Why?


End file.
